There is a known technique for controlling the volume balance of an audio signal output from television devices, personal computers (PCs), or tablet terminals so as to enhance the voice components and background sound components of the audio signal.
Such a conventional technique may not be able to realize sufficient enhancements of the voice components and the background components by merely controlling the volume balance of the audio signal. Thus, there is a demand for enhancing the voice components and the background components effectively.